goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Uncle Grandpa misbehaves at McDonald's/Sent to the Pride Lands
Transcript *Uncle Grandpa: Hey, CJ! *CJ: What is it, Uncle Grandpa? *Uncle Grandpa: Can we go to McDonald's?! *CJ: NO! * to: Burger King. * Burger King Clerk: Welcome to Burger King. How can I help you? * Brian Chow: We would like to have 3 large fries and 3 larges Pepsis. * Kai Lan: And I would like to have a large chocolate milkshake. * Burger King Clerk: I'm sorry to say this but we're out of chocolate milkshakes. * Kai Lan: What?! Please tell me that you're joking! * Burger King Clerk: Don't feel bad kid, how about vanilla milkshakes instead? * Kai-lan: louder NO!! I WANT A CHOCOLATE MILKSHAKE AND THAT'S FINAL!!!! * Burger King Clerk: Oh no. * Brian Chow: Kai-lan, stop acting like a spoiled brat! You can have a vanilla milkshake or you two can have nothing you two like at all! * 8 year old boy with green hair, a yellow shirt, blue shorts and blue shoes named Travis and a 8 year old girl with blue hair, pink shirt, a pink skirt and purple shoes named Amanda and their 12 year old brother Steven, 12 year old sister Ivy, 16 year old brother Simon, 16 year old sister Kate and their parents walked in. * Kai-lan: voice YOU TWO GET OUT OF THIS DUMB RESTAURANT RIGHT NOW OR ELSE I WILL KILL YOU BOTH WITH NORTH KOREAN WEAPONS, YOU PIECES OF POOPY PILE OF AMERICAN IMPERIALIST GUTTER TRASH!!!!! * Travis: crying Why would you do this to us Kai-lan?! Why do you have to call me and my family horrible names?! * Karen: crying I agree with my brother. You really made us cry! * Simon: 1800% KAI-LAN, YOU DO NOT EVER TALK TO MY 8 YEAR OLD SIBLINGS LIKE THAT!!! *Kate: 1800% NOW YOU MADE TRAVIS AND KAREN CRY!!! YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF YOU BRATTY 6 YEAR OLD GIRL!!! *Brian Chow: THOSE TWO 16 YEAR OLD TEENAGERS ARE RIGHT ABOUT THIS KAI-LAN CHOW!!!!! YOU DO NOT EVER TALK TO THEIR 8 YEAR OLD SIBLINGS LIKE THAT!!!! LET'S GO HOME RIGHT NOW!!!! * Karen: crying Now me and Travis are leaving Burger King because of your wretched attitude! * and Karen ran off in tears leaving their parents and siblings behind. *Kai-lan: louder THAT DOES IT BRIAN AND CLARA, YOU TWO HAVE ASKED FOR IT!!!!!!! * angrily threw several cabinets and safes at the Burger King clerk and at Travis and Karen's parents and siblings as the scene is censored due to the violence with a light blue screen with a text that says: "After Kai-lan throws heavy objects at the Burger King clerk and at Travis and Karen's parents and siblings, killing them instantly and the scene is censored because of the violence, Brian Chow and Clara Chow were furious at their little sister Kai-lan for what she did at Burger King as they got home!" * to: Back at Kai-lan's house. Kai-lan is crying as her 14 year old siblings Brian and Clara are very angry while their parents are home from work. * Mr. Chow: Brian and Clara, your mother and are home from work. But why are you two so angry and why is Kai-lan crying? *Mrs. Chow: Please don't tell us that she caused any trouble at Burger King. *Brian Chow: Well mom and dad, you two will be very mad once I tell you both this! Kai-lan decided to yell at 8 people and she threw heavy objects at a Burger King clerk and at the parents and siblings of a 8 year old boy and a 8 year old girl and she ended up killing them, leaving the 8 year old boy and 8 year old girl orphaned and now we're banned from all Burger King locations worldwide by order of Selkie and her friends until we pay off a $800,000 fine! *Mrs. Chow: Julie voice 4000% louder OH!!!! (X50) KAI-LAN CHOW, HOW BLOODY DARE YOU KILL A CLERK AND 6 MORE PEOPLE AT BURGER KING?!!!! YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN US ARRESTED AND CHARGED IN INTERNATIONAL SUPREME COURT AND YOU WOULD END UP IN MAXIMUM MILITARY SECURITY STATE PRISON!!!! *Mr. Chow: louder SERIOUSLY KAI-LAN, WHY WOULD YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT AT BURGER KING?!!!!! *Mrs. Chow: Julie voice 4100% louder WHY?!!! WHY?!!! WHY?!!! WHY?!!! WHY?!!! (X20) THAT'S IT, YOU ARE GROUNDED FOR THE ENTIRE MONTH!!! THERE WILL BE NO PARAMOUNT AND NICKELODEON FOR YOU AND FOR THIS, YOU'LL BE SENT TO THE PRIDE LANDS IN TANZANIA FOR YOUR PUNISHMENT!!!! *Kai-lan: *at the funeral for Travis and Karen's parents and siblings in a large church in western GoAnimate City, everyone is crying, including the two 8 year olds Karen and Travis, who are crying the hardest. Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonia and Manic walk up to the kids. *Sonic: Kids, we're so sorry about what happened when Kai-lan killed your whole family at Burger King. *Travis: and sniffling Yes, we know already. The Chow family should've said no about going to Burger King in the first place! *Karen: crying And it was so horrible, what would you three do for both of us since our whole family got killed! Now we are completely orphaned with nowhere else to go, nowhere to live and no one to take care of us. *Sonia: Don't cry! Why don't we just go to McDonald's and bring you two to the Heathrow International Airport for the flight to Maple Town, Canada to give you two a new place to live! *Travis: (Happy) Sonia, Sonic and Manic, thank you for coming up with that idea of giving us new places to live and thank you for getting us McDonald's too! *Amelia: (Tears of joy) We will love that Sonic, Sonia and Manic! Thank you 3 for making us happy! *Sonic: you're very pleasure welcome, kids. *Manic: Let's have hugs! *two 8 year olds walk out and Amelia cries happily, causing one of the funeral attendants to cry a tear of joy too! *Sonic, Sonia, Manic, Brian and Amelia had McDonald's, they went to the Heathrow International Airport for the flight to Maple Town, Canada. *to: The Heathrow International Airport. *Airport Manager: Can I help you? *Sonia: We would like to have 5 tickets to Maple Town, Canada please. *Sonic: I agree with Sonia the Hedgehog. *Airport Manager: Okay, you will all go to the waiting corner. *Sonia: Thank you. *Woman on PA: Flight 980 to Maple Town, Canada is now boarding at D-9. * Security Agent: Please put all the metal objects in this container. *minute and 40 seconds later *Security Agent: Thank you. *and his siblings flight to Maple Town is now ready. They and the two 7 year old British kids got onto a luxurious Airbus A380 for the flight to Maple Town, Canada and took their seats. *Airbus A380 Pilot: Welcome to Flight 980. Flight time from London, United Kingdom to Maple Town, Canada is 7 hours and 50 minutes. But don't worry, we'll get to Maple Town, Canada in no time. Enjoy your flight! *hours and 50 minutes later. *(Maple Town, Canada, 6:13 PM) *Airbus A380 Pilot: Attention please! We have now arrived in Maple Town, Canada. Please remain seated during the landing. We hope you enjoyed the flight. Have a nice day. *Sonic: We have finally arrived in Maple Town, Canada. *Manic: I agree. We're finally here. *Sonia, Manic, Brian and Amelia got off the Airbus A380 and enter the Maple Town International Airport. *Man on PA: Welcome to Maple Town, Canada. The white zone is for unloading passengers. No parking allowed. *Sonia, Manic, Brian and Amelia leave the Maple Town International Airport and walked around the city to meet up with Patty Rabbit and her friends. *Patty Rabbit: Hello Sonic, Sonia and Manic! What brings you three here to Maple Town? *Bobby Bear: And who are these two 7 year old British human kids with blue hair? *Manic: These are Brian and Amelia, two 7 year old orphan British kids whose parents and siblings got brutally killed and slain by George, Lizzie, Ralph and Larry from Rampage on Kai Lan's orders. *Roxie Raccoon: We’re sorry to hear that, Manic. We even saw that on the CBC News today. *Richard Tseng: I agree with my girlfriend. *Danny Dog: Me too. *Clara Murakami: Me three. *Sonic: Do you know where Fanny Fox's house is? *Suzie Squirrel: Next to the Maple Town Restaurant. *Sonia: Thank you. *Sonia, Manic, Brian and Amelia walked passed the Maple Town Restaurant in a small Chinese neighborhood to Fanny Fox's house and went to the front door. *to: Inside Fanny Fox's house. Mason Saitō is sleeping on the couch as Fanny Fox is washing the kitchen windows. She and her family including Mason Saitō heard knocking on the front door. *Florence Fox: Fanny Fox, there's someone at the door. *Fanny Fox: I'll get it. *Fox happily answers the door and sees Sonic, Sonia and Manic. *Fanny Fox: Hi Sonic, Sonia and Manic. It's nice to see you three. Who are these two children? *Sonia: Brian and Amelia. *Fanny Fox: Boy, What happened today? *Karen: crying Fanny Fox, it was all Kai Lan's fault for misbehaving at White Castle and killing our parents! *Travis: Yeah! I agree what my brother Brian says! crying *Fanny Fox: Yeah, I will adopt the two of you. *Freddy Fox: And I hope that Kai Lan never come back home to London, United Kingdom. Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West Category:Grounded Videos by PB&Jotterisnumber1 Category:Grounded Videos by DestinyFan99Swell